


Three girls' feelings

by idislikebaguettes



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idislikebaguettes/pseuds/idislikebaguettes
Summary: Hanayo reveals her crush to her childhood friend and secret admirer, Rin. Later, though, Hanayo realizes that she also has feelings for Rin. How will this develop?





	Three girls' feelings

“Rin, Rin!”

A girl with a soft voice was calling out from across the street. That girl would be Hanayo, Rin’s best friend since they were in elementary school. The pair usually walked home together after school, but Hanayo was late for some reason today. Rin expected a simple explanation for this, like she was just held up in class, or maybe had some extra work she wanted to get done.

“I’m sorry I’m late! I got lost in thought in class, and I didn’t realize the bell rang until you left!”

“It’s okay! We’ll still go home together, right?”

“Yeah!” The two started off. They lived fairly close together, so walking home was just natural.

“So…what were ya thinking about?” Rin asked in a cheerful tone.

“N-nothing…”

“Aww, come on!” Rin ran up behind Hanayo and grabbed her on the shoulders. “We’re best friends! You can tell me anything!”

“This is different!”

Rin could usually pry anything from her friend if she used those puppy eyes of hers. It always worked, but for some reason, it wasn’t working today. She decided to just leave her alone for now. They walked in silence.

“F-fine, I’ll tell you.” Hanayo broke the awkward tension, “I…like a girl from our class…”

So that’s what it is. The two of them have never talked about love, since they’re only just now in high school, and before that, it was just kind of an awkward topic.  
Little did Hanayo know, Rin had also fallen in love with a girl from her class. She was beautiful, had an angelic voice, and was so adorable you could pinch her cheeks all day. As you may have guessed, this girl was Hanayo. Of course, Rin couldn’t tell this to her. If they even got together, and broke up, their friendship would be forever ruined. To prevent this from happening, as much as it broke Rin’s heart, she could never express her true feelings. She took a deep breath and continued the conversation.

“Who’s the lucky girl?”

“D-do you know…Maki? Red hair, kind of a loner?”

“Oh, Maki! I haven’t talked to her much, but I’ve heard her sing! She’s got a great voice.”

“I’ve liked her for a while, now. Probably a few months. I haven’t told you because…”

Hanayo started crying. Rin had to comfort her, or else, what kind of friend would she be?

“It’s okay, just tell me.”

“Because, if me and Maki got together…I…you…we…we wouldn’t talk as much…and…”

“It’s okay.”

“We couldn’t be friends anymore!”

As much as it pained Rin, she had to be there to support Hanayo. If Hanayo needed to know that they’d be friends forever, then damnit, they would be.

“Hanayo, don’t get all sad on me, do you hear me? Our friendship won’t ever change, it’ll be alright!”

Their friendship wouldn’t change. This is how it must be. Rin can never be more than Hanayo’s friend.

But, maybe it really is alright. They’ve been friends forever. Rin thoroughly enjoyed being in Hanayo’s company. Plus, who says being just friends with someone is a bad thing?  
Also, if Hanayo and Maki become a thing, maybe Maki will join the group, and the walk home could be even more fun!

Hanayo spoke up to break Rin’s thoughts. “Do you mean it?”

“Yeah! If you ever need advice, I’ll even give you some tips of my own! Good luck with her!”

“Thank you very much, Rin.”

“Hey, isn’t that your favorite rice store? Wanna pick up some before we split off?” There was a rice shop on the corner where Hanayo and Rin split to go their own ways to their houses.

“That would be great! Let’s go!”

The two enjoyed the rest of the way home with a newfound appreciation for their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to make this a chapter thing instead of a single work within a series.


End file.
